1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to data storage systems and methods for storing data, and more particularly it is related to caching data and controlling the caching of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, multimedia applications require that a large reservoir of multimedia data, including audio and video data, be readily accessible for delivery to a client. Although multimedia servers are employed to deliver multimedia data, it is not practical to provide extensive data storage within these servers. Accordingly, a low-cost high-capacity media archive may be employed in order to store large volumes of multimedia data which are downloaded via the media server to a client.
One disadvantage associated with the use of a high-capacity media archive is that there is a delay in the transfer of multimedia data from the media archive to the client via the media server. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure that media data will be available for rapid delivery to a client upon request.